Candle light
by Land-of-Fins
Summary: "Sirs and Miss Romanoff, I'm sorry to disturb your interesting conversations, but Mr. Odinson and a friend of his are waiting outside, asking for you to let them in", Jarvis said, waiting for some kind of answer. Summary sucks, but the story is better! The Avengers and lady Loki. Hints of Clintasha, Pepperony and maybe others... Rated T, for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1 - Frosty morning

**_Hi everybody, this is Land-of-Fins writing.  
This is my first fanfiction here, actually first one in english, since this isn't my native language, so please forgive me all the mistakes. It would be great if you told me about them, anyway. I also want to say, that this story isn't 100% serious, but I am not trying to make it a total parody either._**

**_The summary sucks, I know. Please, try to get over it._**

* * *

One chilly, bright, frosty, autumn morning all the Avengers except Thor were hanging at the Avengers tower. Actually 'Earth's mightiest heroes' were in one of its living rooms, trying to start the day normally, since today they didn't have any world-saving missions on. Tony was pouring himself something to drink and was discussing about some science stuff with Bruce (how many chemical elements they knew and how to list them all), while Steve sat on the nearby couch and tried to understand them in order to distract himself from the flirt-fight between Clint and natasha on the other side of the room. However, everybody paused their actions when they heard Jarvis' voice ringing in the air.

"Sirs and Miss Romanoff, I'm sorry to disturb your interesting conversations, but Mr. Odinson and a friend of his are waiting outside, asking for you to let them in", Jarvis said, waiting for some kind of answer. Tony put his drink on a bar counter and looked at everyone else in the room. Nobody knew what to think. Wasn't Bifröst supposed to be broken and Thor keeping an eye on his brother?

"Who is this 'friend' of Thor's, Jarvis?" Bruce asked after a moment of silence. He, and nobody else in the same building to be precise, didn't actually want any crazy people running around the Tower and pissing him off.

"By her clothing and way of speaking, I would assume she is from Asgard", the AI answered. Everybody blinked their eyes and silence surrounded them once again. Things seemede to get even more strange, and even Natasha broke her stoic mask and looked surprised by the fact that not only did Thor arrive on earth, he also brought some Asgardian woman with him.

"Should I let them in?" Jarvis asked after another moment of silence and sounded like a teacher talking to a stupid kid. Tony sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't see any reason not to. Just make sure Thor doesn't break the elevator", Tony said, picking up his drink.

**-xXXx-**

"Wonderful to see you again, my friends!"

Thor's teddybear-voice carried from the hall as he stepped into the living room and greeted everyone with a huge, happy smile. Steve waved to him from the couch, happy to have someone else who didn't understand technology or Bruce and Tony's conversations around.

"Nice to see you too Thor!" Tony said, and turned to face the Asgardian man, which, to be honest, proved to be a little difficult since Thor was so much taller than Tony. The blonde god of thunder was just about to say something, but he was interrupted by a slim, pointy-faced and tall woman arriving. The woman certainly wore Asgardian clothing - she had long, emerald gown, knee-high leather boots and pale fur-cloak, and her black hair was flowing freely around, though it was pulled back with a simple, golden, diadem-like headband. Everybody stared. The moment Thor noticed her, his face fell into a confused frown. It was strange to see such a huge and courageous man so unsure about things.

"Yes, um... As you may have noticed, I, err... Do not come alone this time. My friends, uh... You see, we had little problems in Asgard, many of which had something to do with my little brother and his... Err, condition while he was imprisoned... Nobody actually cared about his doings or wills, because he had big and nice chambers, but... But I cared, I just wanted to help... We, I mean... We agreed to take him back to Midgard with his powers taken away -" Thor mumbled, but was interrupted again by the strange woman, when she glared him murderously. Clint could have sworn he'd seen that glare somewhere. While the woman walked towards the sofa, she glanced at Clint. Her light blue eyes seemed so familiar.

"Thor, please, do not speak if you do not know how to form words", the woman sighed and sat down, her legs wide apart and hands on the back of the couch. Not the most feminine position you could think Asgardian lady picking, but what surprised the Avengers more, was in fact the way she spoke. Her voice had this strange singing tone in it, nevermind it being surprisingly low and cold for a woman. By this point everyone in the room looked at her curiously, even Tony lowered his sunglasses and put his drink back on the counter to watch her. When she noticed the surprising attention, she smirked a little.

"If you understood Thors senseless rambling, you may have gotten the clue already... Shape-shifting is curious type of magic, but I overused my limited powers when being teleported here by Heimdall, and got stuck in this form. So, good morning, I am Loki of Asgard. I believe we have already met", she grinned. Silence filled the room once again. Tony dropped the sunglasses from his hand and stared at the woman, who now seemed to be their former enemy, the prince of Asgard. His mouth hung open, and Steve slowly moved further to the corner of the couch, to get as far from the norse god as possible, his face turning redder by any minute. Natasha glared and Clint's eye twitched, while Bruce was trying to shake Tony off of his shock, and trying to get him mumble something else than 'Loki has breasts' under his gasping. Thor buried his face in his hands.

Actually loki seemed to be the only who found the situation amusing.

* * *

_**Wow, a cliffhanger. Yes, I know it's stupid to do such cruel thing, but I want to know what you think before I continue. Oh, and before you ask, I am aware that in the comics Loki actually steals Sif's body to look like woman, but it doesn't matter right now - if he can transform into a mare horse, why not a woman then.  
**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Screeching Hawk

_**Hello, I'm back. :) It's great to have reviews, and thanks for pointing out those few mistakes I made, I will correct them soon! **_

_**MilkyWayGalaxy: I think that he (or she?) will be pretty much one of the good guys here, don't worry. ;) At least he is not going to conquer the world. **_  
_**MiyamotoUsagiFan: Thanks for your help, it's great to hear that I'm doing good and you liked the first chapter **_  
_**Also HUUUGE thanks to I Love Romano**__**, Sporomogoose and Terra 3434**. _

* * *

Loki's grin widened when everybody stayed gaping at him. Yes, he didn't care about his current form, he still was _he_ for himself, since the situation wasn't all that new. Loki had first been pretty terrified to hear that Thor was taking them to meet the Avengers, those mortals who almost killed him and destroyed his Chitauri army, and it seemed even worse to do so when he was practically a woman.

But he had never expected a reaction like this. It was just hilarious. Every single one of those superheroes were staring at him with mixed emotions varying from pure shock to growing rage and embarrassed confusion. He really liked the situation, because it was one of those ones that could turn out pretty good. He stared at the one called Steve, who sat on the other side of the couch. The blonde man suddenly turned to face the other direction and jumped up to run behind the scientist Bruce, the Hulk. Good choice, Loki was certain he would not piss that man off again.

"So, um... You just come here, notice that Loki is stuck in a female body and decide to come to us?" Bruce asked suspiciously, occasionally glancing at Loki, even though the question was for Thor. Both Asgardians just shrugged. Thor looked at Tony hopelessly.

"I promise that Loki will not cause any harm here, he has no powers, and I will look after him", Thor said, earning another murderous glare from the now-a-woman Loki, who had shifted into a lying position, since there was nobody else on the couch anymore. Tony groaned in fustration, but since he didn't actually see no reason not to let the men - _who were from outer space and out of their minds and wanted to rule the world and suddenly weren't men at all_ - in his home, he nodded slowly. Clint let out a horrified and horrifying screech and ran out of the room. Having to live in the same building with Loki was clearly too much for him, but nobody ever believed he was capable for actually making a sound that resembled a tortured bird so much.

"It is horrible enough to have Loki around as a horrible bastard, but now that he is a horrible **bitch,** I think I could start screaming too", Natasha sighed and earned a little snort from Tony's direction.

"Please, someone tell me this is a dream", Tony mumbled, and Bruce gave him his drink back hoping it would calm the billionaire down. Loki tilted his head to look at the man for a while. He definately was not a woman, but why not. Why not start playing the game, if everyone else already did, Natasha calling him a horrible bitch and Tony staring at him and drooling.

"It could be a very nice dream if we assume you were the one to dream it and I am lying on your couch", Loki said softly, with a grin on his face. He looked like he was about to burst laughing on his own joke.

Tony nearly choked on his drink.

**-xXXx- **

There was a long moment, during which nobody made a sound, but Bruce tried to gently pat Tony's back in order to help him breathe. Awkward silence and Tony's gasping for air had been going on for what seemed like more than five minutes. Natasha frowned and mumbled something about finding Clint, and with that she left. She really didn't want to know where this conversation was going, no more traumas from Loki were needed.

"Screw this, I'm leaving too!" Steve cried suddenly, and jolted towards the door. Tony and Bruce stopped him, and he sat, mumbling about something like 'Barton and Natasha had a permission to go'. Tony finally lifted his gaze again, but didn't dare to look at Loki. What was wrong with that person? And he had just promised a home for the two Asgardians, what was wrong with himself...

"...So, um, Thor... Tell me, what happened with that muzzle? Do you still have it somewhere?" Tony tried to lighten up the mood, failing miserably. For a moment Loki had a weird look on his face - something between horror, hate and sadness - but soon enough the god of mischief had hardened his face again. Thor obviously didn't get the joke, since he looked just as shocked as his brother. Bruce massaged his temples for a moment - the following days weren't really going to be easy.

"Yeah, forget it. I just want to make one thing clear - you will really keep an eye on her... I mean him, uh", Tony said, a little irritation starting to grow inside him, and Steve felt totally the same. He didn't even dare to think about loki at the moment, all of it just seemed way too strange. Loki laughed a little.

"You can call me whatever you want, Stark. I really will not bother correcting you with every single sentence", the raven haired god said. Thor seemed to calm down, but turned his attention to his brother again. Loki looked at him warily, wiping some of the long black locks off his face, which had now turned serious again. He seemed to hesitate a bit, but opened his mouth soon.

"Thor... Thor I do not, I... Not the muzzle again?" It felt horrible to know that it was possible he'd be imprisoned and handcuffed and muzzled again.

* * *

_**Ehhehhee, i had so much fun writing this. :D Was this too short? Please tell me what went well and what needs improvement, and also let me know if you want longer chapters or the characters seem too OOC. **_

_**Remeber to review, that is what keeps me writing!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Steve's sketches

_**Hey, I'm continuing again, sorry for not being the fastest author around. ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading!  
**_

* * *

Steve tried escaping, when at last nobody was there to stop him anymore. Bruce grabbed his arm and looked at Loki when he heard him moving, but luckily the god just sat up and took of that horribly thick fur-cloak-thing. It would take a while for Tony to get over his shock of Loki flirting with him - werther the god was male or female, or if it was meant to be a joke or not, weird comments from Loki were undeniably _weird_. Thor sat on the couch next to Loki, and placed his hand on his brothers now-even-narrower-than-it-was-before shoulder.

"Brother, you need to behave yourself. I understand that you do not like to be with these mortals, but I talked you out of those punishments Allfather had planned for you. I beg you to do better than get yourself sent back to Asgard", he said silently, and even though Loki was paying more attention to his long fingernails than was neccessary, every person in the room (five of them total ) knew that he indeed paid attention to Thor. Loki took a deep breath, but nodded and muttered something that sounded more like angry cursing in German than an apology. Anyway Thor seemed satisfied enough. Tony sighed and started to make his way to the door.

"Well, if your highnesses would like to follow me, so I can show you where you can sleep", he said, looking at the two Asgardians expectantly. Thor seemed confused and Loki relieved, although it wasn't a surprise.

"...Dear lord, I can't believe I'm saying this", Tony mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Err, Loki, I think I have to trust you on this one - geez, is that even a possible thing to say?" he asked no-one particularly. Steve and Bruce both shrugged, and Tony earned annoyed glare from Loki's direction.

"Please do enlighten me, you are going to trust me on _what_ exactly?" the god asked Tony coldly, immediately forgetting the word 'behaving'.

"You need to remeber your floor and you should be able to use the elevator, 'cause Thor can't", he answered. There was a little silence, during which Loki's glare turned even more unamused.

"How barbaric you think I am? I learned to use it on my first day here in Midgard."

**-xXXx- **

The day had been way more peaceful than everyone would've ever guessed, but that may have been also because Clint and Natasha left soon after the incredibly awkward lunch, and everybody mostly stayed alone doing their things and thinking their thoughts.

Steve usually went to the balcony when he wanted to clear his thoughts - actually it was more like an outdoor floor - it was the one where Hulk had smashed Loki around like a ragdoll, and the floor still had few bumps here and there to remind everyone. It was Tony's stupid idea to leave the there, but nevertheless Steve liked the place. Cool air and the lights of New York surrounded him and helped him think things over. He also had his sketchbook with him.

Sketchbook with increasing amount of everything from quick scribbles to detailed drawings of a certain slim, pointy-faced and sneaky woman dressed in green, and in more rare cases one could also find sketches of a black-haired, pale man of pretty much the same physique. This was one of the times drawing his thoughts made Steve feel himself even more confused. What he saw on the paper did indeed worry him. Maybe that was why he flinched when he heard someone walking behind him.

"Good evening, Rogers, may I see what you are doing?" a voice asked curiously, and to Steves horror the subject of his drawings was standing right in front of him. Loki gently snatched the sketchbook from his hand.

"Oh, this is me, isn't it? I have to admit that I am impressed... You are rather talented, Rogers", Loki smirked, brushing off some of the black hairs flowing on his woman-face again. Steve couldn't help but think that the headband-thing didn't seem to complete its task. Loki didn't care, just kept flipping through the pages, which definately weren't meant for him to see. Steve cleared his throat a bit and tried to reach his hand out for Loki to give the sketchbook back. It turned out to be pretty hopeless, since the god seemed rather amused by the drawings of himself.

"I like myself very much indeed, but I didn't expect I had other fans too", he said smiling. It was actually pretty non-devilish smile, something you wouldn't have actually thought would follow those narcistic words. Steve sighed and got up to leave.

"Yes... Thank you. I should maybe go now."

"Oh, no, if that is because of me you really should not be bothered. I just thought I should stop by while I'm exploring this tower... And besides, Rogers, you have me right here with you", Loki smirked, returning the sketchbook, and pushing now even more confused Steve back to sit in his chair. He raised his eyebrows suspiciosly, when Loki didn't leave immediately.

"Do not worry, I am on my way", Loki said taking off the fur-cloak on his shoulders and throwing it gently over Steve's.

"It would be so uncharacteristic for such a Super soldier as you to catch a cold. Good night!"

Steve really had no idea what was going through that weird black-haired head of Loki's.

* * *

_**So, this chapter turned out to be really strange! I am so ashamed of myself, please forgive me. In the end, if you noticed, it was more Steves POV I think... Maybe. Or maybe not.**_

_**Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Hawkeye-glare

_**Please forgive me for not writing in... Um... Nearly a month? I'm so sorry for the long break - you see, it's difficult to choose which path to take here, since I will anyway reach the same destination.**_

_**But hey, here I am again. ;)  
**_

* * *

Steve sighed from relief when Loki finally left. It felt so weird, to be proven that the maniac was even more twisted than he thought. Like, changing his appearance completely, dressing overly feminine and just... Flirting with everyone. How on earth did Loki even decide to transform into a woman? How was it even possible for someone to think that? Steve just couldn't understand the hectic world of modern technology, nor did he understand things hapening in faraway-long ago Asgard. It really sucked to be from different century. A little annoyed groan escaped Steves mouth when he shut his notebook and left the balcony with Loki's cloak still on.

It was rather nice actually. Somehow warm and cool at the same time, but without making you feel uncomfortable.

**-xXXx-**

Clint yawned while he slowly made his way to the fridge. It was half past five, no one else couldn't have been up yet, but he didn't care. It was nice to get some peace from Stark. He poured a pile of cereals in a bowl, opening the fridge to get some milk. But milk wasn't there, on its own place. Someone had taken it. Clint whirled around to see that there indeed was someone else in the kitchen. That someone was dressed in green and gold dressing gown, and he wanted to shoot that someone in the eye.

"Oh please, Barton, do not run away - I am a guest in the Stark tower, remeber? And I have promised to behave well", Loki pleaded rather sarcastically, waving the milk carton in his damn girly hand. "Come on, let us have a talk," he said with arrogant, teasing hint in his _damn girly_ voice. That bastard surely didn't care if the archer believed him or not, it had to be just some kind of manipulation thing.

"Yeah, like I'd sit here and get myself manipulated by you", Clint snapped and glared at the god. Loki furrowed his narrow brows, as if the answer wouldn't have pleased him, and sat down on the opposite side of breakfast table Clint was about to occupy. That was nice, very nice indeed. He couldn't leave, for that would've shown Loki he won, nor could he stay, for that would've let him there alone with Loki. But Loki had no powers, and if something happened, JARVIS would've surely alarmed the others. After a while Clint sighed and sat down, and at the exact same time Loki put the milk down and shoved it across the table. God's face was beginning to look a bit troubled.

"Listen, Barton..." Loki mumbled, and begun snapping his long, stupid, green-painted and girly nails on the beakfast table. Clint tried to focus on his cereals, fishing them from their bowl one by one, and dropping them back again, while opening the milk carton.

"I will not tell you that I am sorry - for I am not, and that certainly is not something I do - but I want you to know that I would not want the burden of the tesseract for anyone to carry. It is so tempting to look in its icy depths, and it, um... Well, it is rather... Unpleasant to be commanded by it and it's masters", Loki said and looked at Clint with a faint smile. The archer furrowed his brows.

"And how would you know that? If you want to say you're sorry, why are you saying that you don't? And why the hell are you smirking like that while trying to apologise?" he growled, raising his gaze from his cereals. Stupid god of damn cross-dressing was looking at him, seeming quite surprised by the answer. Clint snorted at the expression, wondering how fake-hurt it was possible to even be. "And don't you try to act anything - I'm seeing right through you", he said, pointing Loki with his spoon. He raised his brows and let out a little laugh.

"Oh dear Jörmungandr, why do you have to be so difficult? Barton, I always thought that you were a little more reasonable than this", Loki grinned and threw his hair behind his shoulders. Clint definately had no idea what Jörmungandr was, or what Loki thought he thought, but he decided to just glare at him with his most intense Hawkeye-glare. Loki glared back, with a teasing smile still on his _girly_ lips.

And they glared. Neither one of them said anything, but after a while Loki sighed and started to study his nails with great interest. Clint glared still, but it was starting to get rather boring, since it didn't show any effect on the god sitting opposite him. Clint sighed and turned to his cereals, it would be best to eat them before they all turned into disgusting mush. Loki stood up and got himself some water, while Clint finished his breakfast and stood up to leave. He hesitated for a moment, and turned around to look at the god.

"Just tell me... What the heck is this Jörm...Jörmund... Whatever - what is it?" he asked, starting to wonder that it may have been better to keep his mouth shut. Loki looked at him for a moment with amused expression and chuckled a bit, before opening his mouth.

"_Jörmungandr_ is my son. He is the Midgard-serpent, a snake circling your world", Loki said. Clint's face grew even more confused, and he silently mouthed 'a snake', earning another burst of chuckles from the god. "Don't worry, he does nothing bad, except if he lets go of his tail, the world - well, that's not really important. But at least I didn't have to give birth to him, as happened with Sleipnir", he said. Clint felt himself a bit sick, and mumbled some sort of excuse to get the hell out of the room. Anywhere was better than in a room with a psycopath man-woman god parenting snakes and giving birth to something he had no idea of.

It really would've been better to keep his mouth shut.


	5. Chapter 5 - Madman asleep

_**Hi everybody, I am terribly sorry for not writing in ages, and I feel terrible, since this is now the second time it has happened. Now that all holiday-rush is over and I'm back in my normal routine, I think I'll be able to write a bit more often. **_  
_**Thanks to JuMiKu and Potkanka for nice reviews.  
**_

* * *

"Natasha! Natasha, come on, wake up!" Clint hissed, knocking at his fellow agent's door, and turning around to check the hall behind him. He had to admit it, he was a bit shaken by that weird breakfast conversation with Loki, and he really didn't want that weirdo sneaking up on him. Clint turned around again, just in time to see the beautiful assassin opening the door, drying her red hair with a towel.

"Clint, I was already awake. Just because I'm not answering immediately, doesn't mean I have **the same sleeping patterns** with Tony", she said, brushing few strands of her flaming hair behind her ear, and putting her hands in her jeans' pockets. Clint cleared his throat a bit, and rubbed his neck, looking at her. Natasha raised her eyebrows, her dear friend seemed quite nervous. "...What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost", she said, sounding concerned. Well, as concerned as was possible for the famous Black Widow, and nobody else wouldn't have even noticed it, but Clint did. He let out a little huff, it was not his intention to give Natasha something to worry about.

"No, nothing happened, really... I mean, I was getting breakfast, and then Loki was there and I just... Geez, can I come in?" he asked, looking at her apologetically. Natasha nodded and opened her door a little further, pointing a chair next to a little dining table, for Clint to sit on. She sat on the opposite chair, giving Clint an uncomfortable memory of the earlier situation.

"So, Loki was there when you had breakfast, right? What did he do?" Natasha asked, earning a sigh from the man massaging his temples. Before Clint had any chance to answer, not that he was about to do it soon, the red-head continued. "Look, Clint... I have known you for ages, and I know you don't usually get shocked from little chit chats with bad guys, okay? What did Loki do?" Clint looked up at that, and wore a bit confused expression on his face, too.

"I don't know... Maybe I just overreacted a bit, but you can't understand how distressing it was to sit there, with that madman... Woman, whatever, knowing that he was the one to use me for conquering the Earth", he sighed, even though he knew that only Natasha would be able to understand it. "And then he... I don't even know what it was, but I think he was trying to apologise me, while avoiding it somehow", Clint continued. The woman in front of him raised her brows, but said nothing, knowing that it was easier to just let him ramble for a moment. "And, and then he said he has a son that is a snake or something and I don't even know anymore what he was saying - something about giving birth to someone... something, I just... Yeah", he finished his hasty speech and took a deep breath. Natasha gave him a reassuring smile and patted his arm gently.

"You really shouldn't bother over-thinking anything that Loki says to you. Clint, you just confirmed it yourself, he **is** a madman. And if you wonder about his children, I'd suggest you to find a book about Norse myths."

**-xXXx-  
**

The tower was silent. It was actually surprising how silent it could be on some days, when nobody did a thing. Under normal circumstances the peace would be broken every now and then with Steve breaking some electronic devices or Tony ranting about his newest projects - and usuaaly being followed by Pepper, who was constantly complaining about them. But this day couldn't have been even compared to normal circumstances.

"Sooo... Would someone like to order take-out food? Just asking, since my fridge is empty", Tony called from kitchen-area to the living room. He sighed when all answers were just random mumbling, and walked through the kitchen to check on the people living in his tower. It was rather strange to see every single one - even Thor - sitting quietly and pretending to do something.

"Ok, why are you all so awkward -", Tony begun, but was quickly silenced with a glare from Natasha, which clearly screamed 'shut the fuck up already'. He walked closer to the group of people on his couches, and was just going to sit down and ask something when Steve shook his head, looking outright alarmed.

"Tony, don't!" he whispered, and pointed at the couch he was about to sit on. Tony turned around and saw what they were all staring at - Loki was asleep and curled up in that same pale fur they had brought from Asgard.

"Oh... Oh yeah, right. Maybe I'll sit down here instead", Tony whispered back, while everybody were nodding in agreement and making some room for him on other seats in the room. "Is it just me, or does Loki look a bit... different to you?" he asked. It was silent for a moment, but it was very, **very** close to be able to hear the way all of the Avengers stared hard at Loki. It was clearly visible that the golden head-band-thing was gone, since a huge bunch of raven hair was covering the god's shoulders and face - and Loki looked oddly peaceful while sleeping - but it was clearly something else too. Suddenly Thor spoke, as quietly as he could.

"I think the magic of my brother wears off while he is asleep." The statement turned everyone's heads towards the god of thunder.

"What? You... You mean Loki is, like, not a woman anymore?" Clint asked, and glanced at the subject of sudden conversation. Thor shrugged.

"I am afraid he will be back in the form he is trapped in, when he will wake up", the blonde sighed and stood up, walking to his brother. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from various people in the room when he leaned closer.

"Come on McHammer, you don't need to check", Tony whispered, starting to get a little panicked, when Thor reached his hand out to Loki. The temperature of the whole building seemed to drop when black hair was brushed out of the way. Thor blinked, looking rather surprised in a told-you-so way. Loki made a little 'nngh'-sound and turned around, but Burce's soft gasp from a chair nearby made it clear for everyone else too. Loki had looked like himself.

"He is starting to wake, I can feel it, but it would be better not to mention this to him", Thor muttered. Tony looked at the couch again and frowned. This Asgardian magic was completely irrational.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Remember to review if you want the story to continue, I have few plans for the future already on my mind.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Loki's children

_**Hello my dear readers, it's me, Land-of-Fins again! As you have noticed (along with Tony) there may not seem to be any sense in Loki's magic in this story... So, I thought it would be best to explain a little.  
**_

_**When he was in Asgard, he transformerd into Lady Loki, and then got temporarily banished (with Thor as a babysitter) so his magic was bound before he got to change himself back. Now, the thing is, when his magic is bound, a.k.a. he can't use it, it will wear off every now and then, for example when he's in deep sleep or like... I don't know, I can't think of anything else... Coma? Odinsleep? Anyway, un-transforming not affect at all when he would be taking a small nap or something. And in this chapter, I'm sorry if it's confusing when 'he' changes back to 'she' suddenly.  
**_

_**Thank's again for great reviews! And now some yays for Thor.  
**_

* * *

Thor sat back on the couch, even though with Stark sitting on it, it was a little more crowded. The room was quiet for a while, but at last Loki yawned and began to wake up. Everyone else in the room seemed to let their breath out and collapse on their seats from the relieved tension, and Banner turned TV's volume back up. Thor looked at his Midgardian friends with a little confused look on his face - why were they so shocked about his brother while Loki was **asleep**? - but didn't push the subject further. Maybe it was understandable for them to be wary around Loki, afterall he did invite the Chitauri to Earth. And because of Loki, agent Coulson was now lying in a Midgardian hospital, nearly dead.

The blonde god raised his head, when he suddenly heard his name from two directions. A glance at stretching Loki told that he was finally awake and woman again, but when Thor followed her gaze, he noticed that Barton was the other one to call his name. And now Barton and Loki were glaring at each other - even though Thor could honestly say, with joy, that they weren't looking as murderous as usual, actually more surprised.

"Why do you want to talk to Thor?" Loki asked. The lack of venom and suspiciousness in her voice was more likely caused by her sleep, but it still warmed Thor's heart.

"I could ask the same question from you. You keep saying how you hate Thor, but always the first thing you do when you wake up, is to say his name, as if to make sure he is there", Barton said, and Thor even had the urge to bury his head in his hands for the archer's words. Loki blinked for a moment and Thor could have sworn her cheeks had a reddish hue - there was no doubt her mood had dropped in the bilnk of an eye. Loki lifted her chin a bit, and once again wore her cool and haughty mask. This gathered everyone's attention again, and Thor himself had to say that he was quite surprised about her reaction.

"I do not always say Thor's name when I wake up! How can you come up with something like that?" Loki huffed, and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Easily, I'm telling the truth, you should try it too", Barton muttered under his breath, earning a sarcastic smile from Loki, who then turned to play with her fur-cloak. Thor frowned and stood up.

"Barton, I know that you do not like Loki, but I will not take this kind of behavior when she has not done a thing to you", he said. It wasn't a threat, not exactly, but Thor just wanted to make sure everyone understood that Loki's time on earth wasn't meant to be time to quarrel, but a time to earn each other's trust. Barton sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Actually Loki was disturbing my breakfast this morning -" he began, but Tony Stark's shocked gasp cut him off. "What? The mighty assassin Hawkeye actually eats? This is unbelievable!"

"Shut up Stark! ...I was saying, that... Um, Loki talked about some weird... things, and I thought that maybe you, Thor, could explain", Barton finished and looked at Thor. Before the god of thunder had a chance to agree, Loki turned his attention back to the opposite couch.

"Barton, I can endure many annoying things in this damned realm, but I will **not** listen you calling my **children** 'some weird things'!" she yelled. Silence fell upon the room, and even Steve Rogers and Lady Romanoff, who had mainly remained unintrested of the conversation, turned to gape at Loki. Thor watched in amazement, as she seemed to remain completely calm in a situation, which would already have crushed him.

"I... What the literal fuck? Just, did I really understand this correctly?" Stark asked, looking something between shocked, amused and confused. He had a little pause, during which he seemed to try to form another sentence with his hands. "You are really trying to say that Loki... Loki is a... You know, a father? How's that even possible?"

"Not only a father, but I am a mother too", Loki said, sounding rather unamused. Thor shook his head a little when his fellow Avengers nearly choked. He just had to admire Loki's nerves, when she actually flashed a little grin. There was nothing but that faint blush - which Thor doubted nobody even noticed this time - which could have revealed that Loki wasn't entirely comfotable with the situation. "Oh, do not be so... Stunned. I have been alive for almost one and a half thousand years, did you really think I had not had any children in that amount of time, when I am often blamed for lusts of Midgardians too?" she said. The reassurance had no efect, whatsoever, as Barton spoke up again.

"But why is that Jor..dormor - whatever - **a snake**? Come on, you are a father of a snake and, like... What the heck?"

"I cannot tell you a reason to his form any more than any other parent, and for the last time his name is Jörmungandr", Loki sighed. Thor chuckled a bit, apparently Barton had problems with remembering Asgardian names. He reached out to pat Loki's arm.

"Well, Loki, why don't you tell them about your other children, too?" Thor said, and grinned when Loki raised her brows in mock suspicion.

"If you really want me to", she sadi, and to the surprise of two Asgardians, few of the Avengers actually nodded. Loki looked at Thor, and he nodded to his younger sibling. No matter if Loki was adopted or not, male or female, she was still family. The black-haired god gave a little, thoughtful 'hmm', but begun after it. "I have had few wives, of some sort, even though most recently I have been in a relationship with one Lady Sigyn..."

* * *

_**Do you want to hear Avengers' reactions? :D If not, I'll start the next chapter from another time of day. Remember to review!**_


End file.
